


Nug in a jar

by Vander38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: Remember the jar of bees grenade? Well Sera has a new idea for an even better grenade.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Sera (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Sera (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 6





	Nug in a jar

The sun is gentle as it bathes the mountain castle in soft warm light.

The castle is a fortress, a great keep to protect all within its walls and as such in the large comfortable bed in the room at the top of the tallest tower a dwarf lies, gently sleeping in.

“Get in there!” A muttered voice and the sound of straining and small squeals.

So much for a quiet morning in. Inquisitor Malika Cadash thinks to herself.

“Get in the jar!” The voice is not loud but Dwarves have sensitive hearing. There are more squeals.

“It’s not going to work.” The dwarf says in a sing-song way.

“It will, I just need to outwit him.” Sera replies, still quietly but more eager as she now knows her love is awake.

“You can’t outwit them.” Malika says softly, eyes still closed, determined to relax.

“I’m smarter than him so I can.” Sera replies.

“It’s more that they are too stupid to fool.” Cadash replies gently.

“Oh, then this should be easy.” Sera says cheerfully. Then there is a strained squeal as the nug resists being pushed into the jar.

Again.

Cadash chuckles softly and drifts back to sleep.

Cadash wakes later to silence and an empty room, no note or any explanation but that is highly typical of Sera.

There is no nug or jar either.

Later still Cadash is on the training grounds, sweat pouring down her face as she swings an overweight practice weapon. While most of the others' training are drilling against straw stuffed dummies, Cadash faces a live target, a fast and wirey elf with deep pitted scars on his face from an encounter with a pack of Deepstalkers.

He ducks back from a swing passing just in front of his nose then leaps forward with a complicated attack from both sides that is swiftly blocked in a big arc from the sword, then he catches the blade between his own and then staggers from the heavy blunt knife that hits his chest.

He gives a nod and smirks.

“You’ve been learning.” The elf says, a grudging tone to his deep voice that suggests he is impressed.

“I figured a little more reach would be useful.” Malika says as she wipes her hair away from her sweaty face.

“Probably would be better with a thrown axe, and as an opening start to the fight.” He says with the voice of experience.

“I’ll try that out later.” Malika says, looking around the elf to see what Sera was doing.

She appeared to be walking back to her room above the tavern, and there was something in her manner, the way she was walking, slightly hunched over and slightly too fast, with something in her hands.

She was definitely up to something.

Again.

Malika follows at a distance as Sera climbs up the pillar leading to her rooftop, shaking her head slightly at Sera’s antics she then saunters casually through the bar and upstairs.

She knocks politely on Sera’s door and hears the unmistakable sound of somebody hiding something in a drawer.

Then the door opens and Sera leans on the frame in a would-be-casual way.

“Buckles!” She says in a slightly too cheerful way, the smile on her face is slightly fixed and there is a small but noticeable bloody cut on the tip of one ear.

“I missed you this morning.” Malika says, showing no sign that she had noticed anything.

“I didn’t have the heart to wake you, you looked so cute.” Sera says, her smile softening into her usual grin.

“Fair enough I sometimes watch you sleep as well, by the way nug bites usually get infected so rub some honey and elfroot on it otherwise it swells and pus explodes. Also do you want to get lunch together?” Malika says quickly.

“What nug?” Sera lies, her hand unconsciously reaching up to her ear, before she stops herself.

Malika smiles.

“The nug from this morning.” She says gently.

“Oh that nug, got rid of him, let's get lunch.” Sera replies in a casual way.

“Top drawer, the one with the sticky lock.” Malika says.

“Damn.” Sera says with a shocked look.

“I heard it outside the door.” Malika says and Sera shuffles in a guilty sort of way.

“I really need to fix that lock.” Sera mutters.

“Did you manage to get it in the jar?” Malika asks, leaning comfortably against the door frame.

“Dorian helped.” Sera says exuberantly as she opens the drawer and pulls out the jar.

It looks weird, to see a living nug inside a jar, currently curled up sleeping, little snores echoing in the glass.

“Did he shrink the nug?” Malika asks.

“Yeah it's a tempor, temp, it won’t get big again until the jar breaks.” Sera says, stumbling over the words.

“And you break the jar how?” Malika says slowly.

“Throw it at people.” She says like it’s obvious, and in fairness, it kind of is.

“And you think that the nug will be angry and attack who it gets thrown at.” Malika says slowly.

“Distract them like bees.” Sera says grinning.

“Nugs have a long memory Sera, it’s more likely to look for the one who put it in there.” Malika says darkly.

“What really?” Sera says, looking slightly worried.

“Nah it’s more likely to just run to the nearest hole and hide.” Malika says brightly.

“So it won’t be a nugbomb?” Sera says, looking disappointed.

“Nope, just a nug in a jar.” Malika says.

“Oh.” Sera looks crestfallen at the sleeping nug in the jar, then she unscrews the lid and tips the creature onto her bed.

It makes a disturbed grunt as it falls then scratches an overlarge ear before curling up on the pillow.

“They're kinda cute aren’t they?” Sera says in a small voice.

“Not when they bite.” Malika mutters, unconsciously rubbing at a very old scar on her hand.

“So lunch?” Sera says, turning quickly to Malika.

“Sounds good.” Malika says and they leave the room, leaving the nug gently snoozing on the pillow.


End file.
